Heroi
by Hellen McMitchell
Summary: Porque Jimmy Olsen acreditava em super-herois e morreu feliz, sabendo que era um também. 08x22— Chloe&Jimmy— One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence. Os personagens são da série Smallville, criada por Alfred Gough e Miles Millar.

Essa fanfic é tradução do original em espanhol Heroe, da Coona. Link pra fic no meu perfil

* * *

**Jimmy Olsen POV**

**- **Vai ficar bem.- eu disse a Chloe, sobre o estado de Davis Bloome, não pude evitar de olhá-lo com raiva, graças a ele minha vida inteira estava destruída, graças a ele perdi o amor de minha vida, Chloe Suvillan, claro; ele destruiu meu casamento me levando à beira da morte, ele pôs a todos contra mim. Mas eu tinha razão.  
- Obrigada.- como adorava essa voz. Eu tinha muitas lembranças com aquela mulher, minha pequena investigadora, minha vida. - Clark disse que nos traria a um lugar seguro. - me disse Chloe, percebi em sua voz o tom de tristeza.- Que lugar é esse? perguntou com curiosidade, olhando em volta. Por seu sorriso, eu soube que ela havia gostado. Bem,  
- Teu presente de casamento. - disse, parando próximo a ela - Bom, era.- me corrigi, recordando que o nós já não existia. Que agora já não éramos um só. Esses pensamentos me doíam na alma - Ia te dar depois da recepção, mas... - deixei a frase no ar, já que não era necessário terminá-la. Nós dois sabíamos que no casamento o monstro atacou.  
- Meu presente de casamento? - perguntou aproximando-se entre confundida e surpresa, talvez pelo estado não tão bom em que se encontrava o lugar.  
- Precisa de reformas, eu sei,- expliquei, me aproximando mais dela.- mas nós faríamos... eu só... - estava nervoso, sentia seu olhos fixos nos meus, vendo minha alma. - Nos imaginei aqui, sabe?- confessei, agora nos olhávamos nos olhos e eu sentia o mesmo amor de anos, ou quem sabe até mais. - Começando nossa vida juntos, tomando algo de que o resto do mundo esqueceu. Fazê-lo nosso. - em nenhum momento, enquanto lhe dizia isso, desviei o olhar. Vi como seus olhos começavam a acumular lágrimas e ela começou a percorrer o lugar, parando na janela.

- Pode se ver toda Metrópolis daqui!- me disse, hipnotizada e assombrada com a vista.  
- De qualquer canto da cidade pode se ver esse lugar.- disse aproximando-me dela - Pensei que, sem importar onde você estivesse, poderia olhar para cima e...- doía pensar que toda a vida que construí, não iria acontecer.- poderia ver nossa casa, poderia ver... poderia me ver cuidando de você.- disse emocionado com o momento. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro.  
- Não sei como você faz.- me disse, também emocionada. - Parece que sempre se supera.- ela se voltou, me encarando e pude ver seus olhos tristes.- Sempre faz o certo, dizendo as palavras certas.- sua tristeza era a minha e senti de novo que éramos um só.- Jimmy, tem tanta coisa que eu quero te contar.  
- Eu sei sobre o Clark.- lhe contei, com um sorriso, imagens do meu amigo desaparecendo, rápido, vieram a minha mente. Eu sabia que ele era o Red Blue Blur.  
- Quê!?- perguntou confusa.- O que você sabe exatamente? perguntou, testando o terreno.  
- Isso.- disse, ainda maravilhado.- Eu o vi.- continuei dizendo divertido e chegando cada vez mais perto dela.- E também vi o que ele pode fazer, quem ele é.- _o salvador do mundo_ completei em pensamento.- E agora entendo um bocado de coisas, e vi o quanto você se sacrificou por ele.- eu disse. Finalmente a entendia.- Por todo o mundo na verdade.- estava tão orgulhoso dela.  
- Essa foi a razão pela qual eu saí com o Davis, para proteger a Clark.- ficou em frente a mim e vi que seus olhos claros estavam cheios de lágrimas, a ponto de molhar sua face.- Essa foi a única razão.- pude ver em seus olhos que me dizia a verdade. Não saíra com Davis porque o amava, mas para ajudar seu melhor amigo, para nos salvar, a todos nós.  
- Tudo faz sentido agora.- lhe respondi com um sorriso, e senti meu coração voltar a bater feliz.- Mas pelo que eu vejo, você é tão heróica quanto ele.- esta mulher realmente era incrível, perfeita.- Pelo que você passou, pelo que você arriscou.- Ela havia corrido muitos riscos para proteger o segredo de Clark. Ela era minha heroina preferida.  
- E pelo que perdi.- acrescentou.- Eu perdi muita coisa,- sua voz era cada vez mais triste.- mas a única que me fez falta foi você.- me amava, nunca deixou de me amar, nem eu de amá-la.  
- Bem, agora você me tem.- me aproximei dela, pondo minhas mãos em sua cintura e a beijei, sentia todo o seu amor por mim e queria que ela sentisse o meu. A amava muito. Nossos lábios se moviam harmoniosamente, nos encaixávamos bem e eu senti falta disso. Paramos o beijo apenas porque ficamos sem ar, mas nossas testas continuavam unidas.

- Eu sinto muito por ter ido embora Jimmy, mas eu juro que nunca te abandonei.- não pude evitar de sorrir por suas palavras e voltei a unir nossos lábios de maneira afetuosa. Podíamos ter ficado separados fisicamente, mas emocionalmente não. Continuei beijando-a, até que senti uma dor forte no estômago e o gosto de sangue em meus lábios . Paralizei e pude ver o olhar de espanto de Chloe.  
- Jimmy!- seu olhar estava em meu abdômen, olhei de seus olhos para meu estômago e vi um ferro atravessando-me, que foi retirado rapidamente, fazendo-me cair no chão.  
Não sentia minhas forças. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo pois ouvia gritos. Escutava uma Chloe muito assustada e outra voz muito perturbada, quase diabólica. Davis. Lembrei que ele estava conosco ali.  
Quando enfim reuní as forças necessárias para ver o que acontecia, Chloe estava sendo encurralada por Davis, que tinha em sua mão uma barra de ferro cheia de sangue, meu sangue.

Ele pode me matar, mas não a ela, não a Chloe.

Com minhas últimas forças me levantei e corri até onde estava Davis e o empurrei em cima de uma mesa, fazendo com que enterrasse o ferro em seu próprio corpo. Me afastei dele, mas não tinha mais forças e caí. Escutei Chloe chamando meu nome e me apoiando em seu corpo. Vi que lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, e repetia a palavra _"Não"_. Sabia a que ela se referia.  
- Me desculpe.- disse-lhe, não queria que ela sofresse por mim.- Te amo.- sabia que essas seriam minhas últimas palavras. Lembrei que uma vez disse a Chloe, no hospital em que havíamos passado por tantas coisas, que o nosso amor seria pra sempre. E assim seria. Eu sempre estaria ali por ela, cuidando dela. Estava feliz, porque sabia que a tinha salvado daquele monstro. Eu seria seu super-heroi.

Para sempre.


End file.
